Die Reiter des Mannan
Die Sieben Reiter des Mannanes sind sagenumwobene Gestalten, über die alte und ganz besonders grausame Geschichten und Gerüchte im Umlauf sind. Im Land des Dunklen Volkes ruhten sie unter einem Hügel, bis der König sie rief, für gewöhnlich in tat er die nur in Kriegszeiten, und erteilte ihnen einen Auftrag. Wenn die Reiter einmal die Spur eines Opfers aufgenommen hatten, folgten sie dieser unermüdlich, bis der Gejagte in seinem Blut vor ihnen lag. In all den Jahrtausenden, die sie erlebten und den König des Dunklen Volks dienten, gab es nur eine Sache, die sie suchten und nie fanden: den letzten Nachkommen der Urerbin Auraline. Aussehen Alle sieben Reiter hatten bronzefarbene Haut und Haare. Sie trugen gleichfarbige Rüstungen sowie Halbmasken. In den Rüstungen waren Wellenmuster und andere Meeresmotive eingraviert, außerdem waren sie wasserabweisend und wirkten, als wären sie aus einem eigenen, fließenden Stück Metall geschmiedet. Geschichte Vorzeit Airmed, Delan, Eochaid, Etarlam, Ethna, Fal und Karn bezeichneten sich als Kinder des Feengottes Mannan und existierten fast seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Fast genauso lange standen sie in den Diensten des jeweiligen Herrschers des Dunklen Hofs und erfüllten die Aufträge, die er ihnen gab. So jagten sie noch in grauer Vorzeit die Firbolg, mythische Riesen, und rotteten sie aus. Ghosts of the Shadowmarket Die Reiter jagten die Nachkommen der Urerbin Auraline und des Schattenjägers Roland Loss und töteten alle bis zu Rosemary Herondale. Letztere folterte Fal, um den Aufenthaltsort und Namen ihres Kindes herauszufinden. Rosemary starb, ohne etwas zu verraten, da Fal das Auftauchen von Jem Carstairs und Tessa Gray vertrieb. Später attackierte er Tessa, die Rosemarys Aussehen angenommen hatte, und tötete sie fast. Lord of Shadows Der König rief die Reiter von ihrer ständigen Mission (Auralines Nachfahren zu töten) zurück an seinen Hof und beauftragte sie damit, Das Schwarze Buch der Toten zu finden. Die Reiter teilten sich auf: vier der Reiter spürten Emma Carstairs und Julian Blackthorn in Cornwall auf und drohten damit, die Blackthorn Familie zu foltern, sollten sie ihnen nicht das Schwarze Buch übergeben. Im darauffolgenden Kampf tötete Emma Fal mit Cortana, was die anderen Reiter zum Rückzug veranlasste. Die restlichen drei stellten Livia Blackthorn, Tiberius Blackthorn und Kit Herondale in London, um herauszufinden, ob sie etwas über den Verbleib des Buches wussten und sie als Geiseln zu benutzen. Gwyn ap Nudd und Diana Wrayburn eilten zur Rettung heran und zeitgleich starb Fal, weshalb die Reiter flohen. Später zwangen sie Emma mit einer Geisel dazu, dass London Institut zu verlassen und gegen sie zu kämpfen. Es ist ungewiss, wie der Kampf (an dem sich auch die Blackthorns, Kit und Cristina Rosales beteiligten) ausgegangen wäre, hätte Magnus Bane nicht eingegriffen und die Reiter entwaffnet. Als dann auch noch Annabel Blackthorn erschien und verkündete, dass sie den wahren Namen des Dunklen Königs kennen würde, traten die Reiter den Rückzug an. The Queen of Air and Darkness Die Reiter bewachten den Sohn der Königin des Lichten Volks, Ash Morgenstern, am Dunklen Hof. Sie waren am Kampf im Thronsaal des Königs beteiligt und bei seinem Tod durch Kierans Hand schwand der Eid, der sie bislang davon abhielt, Emma Carstairs zu töten. Bei der Schlacht auf den Unverwüstlichen Feldern vor Alicante kämpften sie auf der Seite des neuen Elbenkönigs Oban, verfolgten aber auch ihre eigenen Interessen: sie jagten Kit Herondale, dessen Identität als Nachfahre der Urerbin sie aufgedeckt hatten und stellten ihn im Brocelind Wald. Ein plötzlicher Ausbruch von Kits Kräften warf sie aber pferdelos zurück aufs Schlachtfeld, wo sie ein wahres Massaker anrichteten. Als Emma und Julian zu Wahren Nephilim wurden, stellten die Reiter sich entgegen und wurden vernichtet. Fähigkeiten *Sie können neue Waffen heraufbeschwören. *Die Reiter sind in der Lage magische (fliegende) Pferde zu beschwören und wieder verschwinden zu lassen. *Sie können im Gegensatz zu anderen Feenwesen lügen *Sie sind unempfindlich gegenüber Seraphklingen. *Die Reiter sind hervorragende Kämpfer mit unnatürlicher Ausdauer und Geschwindigkeit. *Sie sind exzellente Jäger und Assassinen. Kategorie:Feenwesen Kategorie:Der Dunkle Hof Kategorie:Reiter des Mannan